Youtube
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Tired of Youtube's slowness? Winry is while she views FMAB. Ed and Al are there for decorations...nah, just kidding! Although, they are relevant. R/R,plz. Excuse some mild language.


_Excuse some mild curse words._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, I wouldn't be waiting on Youtube. _

* * *

**Youtube**

"I can't take it anymore!"

A crash was heard from Winry's work shop, followed by a thud. The mechanic just suddenly lost it, and couldn't control herself from so much frustration.

"I hate it! It's stupid! I want to kill it! It's getting me so tired! I'm so mad, I want to rip it apart! *Wrench whacks at objects* Whoever made this is an idiot! It stinks! It sucks! It's _terrible _service! *emphasis on terrble*I want to smash it into pieces! It's making me want to commit suicide!"

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Ed came running towards the room to check on Winry.

"Stupid, just stupid!" she kept yelling.

Ed opened the door. "What's so stupid?"

"This!" she pointed at the monitor on her desk. She kept smashing the keyboard with her wrench and had a few of the keys pop out of their place.

Edward made an irritated face. "The computer? That's what you're mad at?"

"I'm just tired of it!" Winry reached for her hair and began to pull on it.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because this stupid shit never loaded!"

Edward took a closer look at the screen. It had a box with a red line underneath, indicating its loading process. He still had his irritated expression.

"Well, watch another one."

"NO! I want to watch that one!" Winry yelled. "It's frustrating to have to wait for this video to watch myself!"

"What episode is it?" Ed asked intrigued.

"11! I'm delivering a damn baby and I can't watch it!"

"Is that where I drop you when you're about to sit down?" Ed asked.

"Yes!"

"Damn you, Youtube!" Ed yelled as he pointed at the screen with a red face.

"I've watched this without a problem and then this stupid one starts messing stuff up," Winry complained.

"Wanna change the episode?" Ed asked reaching for the mouse and aiming to click on episode 12.

"I want to watch that one!" Winry yelled.

"It never loaded!" Ed yelled.

"I know! But I want to watch it!" Winry yelled again.

"What's the point in it!"

"I find out I can make you taller!" Winry pointed out.

Edward froze and made that droopy face, the one that looks like it's gonna fall off, but it just hangs there. "Really? It's that one?"

A pause.

Ed's outburst: "Stupid Youtube!"

"What are you two yelling about?" Alphonse came into the shop.

"Youtube is stupid!" the two yelled as they pointed to the computer.

"It's so slow! I want to watch something, but it never loads! He drops me on my ass and I deliver a baby! You come out with that little face with hearts next to it! I look great and I can't watch myself! It's not fair!" Winry ranted.

"Well, watch another one," Al said plainly.

"You inconsiderate jerks! You think the show's just about you and in reality it's about me, too!" Winry yelled as she threw a wrench to each of the brothers' heads.

"Why'd you do that for?" they yelled at her with large, anime-irritated bodies that only showed furrowed eyes, simple faces, and Ed's antenna.

"Because Youtube is stupid!" Winry yelled as she grew to their size and shrunk them down so they could fear her with the Kanji of fear appearing above the brothers' heads.

"Well, watch episode 37 and then go back to that one," Al suggested as he made an innocent metal face.

"It won't make a difference," Winry gloomed.

"Nefer-T has that funny picture on deviantART with Ed and you freaking out in Briggs," Al reminded. "Doesn't that help you in any way?"

"There are pictures of us in different love situations, but that won't change my mind!" Winry yelled.

*Ed in the background* "Wait, what pictures? Fill me in!"

"I will if you help me destroy Youtube," Winry growled.

"How about you just make it faster?" Al asked.

Ed and Winry made faces at him with slanted eyes. "We're not so nice, Al," they said with robotic voices under theirs.

*Al in the background* "Okay, okay, just don't kill me," he said as the Kanji of fetal position appeared above him.

"Youtube, become obsolete!" Ed yelled as he brought his hands together and transmuted the computer into a different item.

"Yes!" Winry rejoiced, "Youtube, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!"

"Now about those pictures," Ed reminded.

"Let's go to the other computer and look ad deviantART fanart," Winry said. "Maybe Youtube will comply to my orders there!"

"You have another computer?" Al asked.

"Yep, just in case the other one became stupid enough to kill," Winry said.

"Go to Animefreak instead," Ed suggested. "The episodes are dubbed until episode 40!"

"Really?" Winry asked. "Triumph! Now I can watch FullMetal Alchemist in peace!" she yelled like a fan girl as she jumped around, you know, when she gets excited about going to Rush Valley. Or something like that.

* * *

_This popped up in my head because of Youtube's slowness! I'm trying to watch FMA: B in peace and I can't because it's so slow! I hope you enjoyed, though. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


End file.
